Template talk:Alt-Lang
Suggestions I suggest for the languages template the following: # There should be no limit for the visible languages (now it is 30) # The languages should be sorted alphabetically based on the 2-letter code and then published # Each flag has a tooltip (i.e. English / Name of the country). This tooltip should be translated for each language in this specific language regardless the language of the wiki the template is published to. What do you think? Panos (talk) 04:36, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- # Because of the amount of #if: statements in the template, it will not read a 31st parameter so 30 is the max we can use without totally re-writing the template entirely. #: But remember this, we are only linked to only 17 or 18 other languages NOT 30 so the 30 link limit is not an issue. (I know we can make links to other wikis without being connected directly to them - my template does this) # Sorting can be be done, but would require a total rewrite of the template by having it check to see if the bg= parameter is used first and then check for the de= second, and el= thirdly, . . . # I have no problem with you adding the language of origin in the tool-tip - but remember this, this is the English language wiki so the tool-tip must also have the English Language information as well so that the English only speakers know where they are linking to if they do not recognize the Country/Language flag. #: This is pretty much a requirement of all the various language wikis (must be in that wikis language - many do not allow other languages at all on them) 05:10, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- * According to Gameforge, they have 31 servers at the moment. * On the servers sector you have put all the countries of the world. * The standard ISO 639-1 codes are, accourding to wikipedia 184 major languages * The standard ISO 3166 refers to 249 country codes (Gameforge uses this to name the servers) Regarding the fact that we have a template that links to translated versions of this wiki, that is in english, I believe that this template should support ALL the major languages and be able to publish them if the user write them in the template. If this is the way we are going to continue, then each language should be linked to all the countries (flags) that have it as an official language. Based on all the above, the limit for our template should be 184 and not 30 and let say why I believe it so. * Each translation of this wiki, is NOT necessary connected or referring just to the users of respective server of Ikariam. I mean, for example, that I play on the EN server but I am Greek native speaker, so I would prefer to use the Greek wiki to take the information I want. * At the moment, the correct structure of our template, is designed based on the numbers of servers (31) of Ikariam and I believe that this should not be the case. * And remember that when the user clicks on this template, he wants to change the language of the wiki not the country of the wiki and if the tooltip is language dependant and not the english as it is now, the non-English speaker will be able to figure out what language the language code or the respective flag refers to if they just mouse over them. Finally, I believe that this language template should be reconstructed. P.S. I found that Fandom has already a Flags template that might be helpfull. Panos (talk) 07:04, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Are you saying that you want it so that if you click on a flag for a different language then you will see the whole page translated into that language via sub-pages??? # This will not happen on this wiki because we do not have the editors as it is to edit our own pages to add new content or correct out of date content that has changed much less to go through every page that is currently on the wiki and to translate them into the various other languages. # This is why there are other language wikis, but sadly lack of editors have killed them off as well. 21:23, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- No, I don't mean this, by no means. When you click on a flag or on the respective language code next it will send to where it sends you now. Panos (talk) 20:43, May 25, 2019 (UTC) ---- I am working on a new template to try to do as much of what you want done. But, be mindful of these facts: # Per your statement above, Ikariam has 31 servers, these servers use a mixture of Country and Language codes and some are of them are duplicate languages (2 are English / US - 2 are Portuguese / PT-BR - 3 are Spanish / ES / MX). # Fandom does not use Country codes for their wikis they use Language codes so all of the English speakers will basically use our wiki, since we have the most info and are more up to date than the rest as well and all of the Spanish wikis will link to the 1 Spanish language wiki # Fandom does NOT have a wiki for every language that the current game is translated into ## Some languages have more than 1 wiki for that language and / or the wikis are not called Ikariam ### Click here to see the Ikariam wikis on Fandom. (wikis that start with Ikariam) ### Click here to see the WikiIkariam wikis on Fandom. (wikis that start with WikiIkariam) ### Click here to see the ikapedia wikis on Fandom. (wikis that start with ikapedia) ###: Odd there is 1 (the PT-BR - Brazilian Portuguese wiki) but it is not showing for some reason ### Click here to see the Wiki Ikariam wikis on Fandom. (wikis that start with Wiki Ikariam) ### etc. ... ## Some languages wiki's were never created on Fandom # I am not going to look up every wiki and make a manual link to them! I will only used the ones we are linked to and we can only have 1 link per code #: Meaning if there are 2 or more Wikis in the French language then we can only link to 1 of them using the fr:]] linking code # We can always add new language links, anytime we want, if there are new ones made), at a later time 00:06, May 28, 2019 (UTC) That did not work the way it was supposed to and I do not know how to make it work they way you want it to so we are stuck with as it is! I might try to work it again at a later time but not now -- I have too much to do on this wiki and a few others that I tend to! 04:36, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- On the main page the template displays the following message after the flags: We are sorry, but there is no language code of listed in the template, at the present time! Normally, this should appear only and if the the language code is not supported. But it does appear even if all the written language codes are displayed correctly. It would be nice if this could be fixed (I tried but with no luck)! Panos (talk) 08:59, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- I have been checking the code for the past few days and never found a problem UNTIL today! In the template where it should check for parameter 61, I accidentally told it to check to see if parameter 31 existed but then told it to use parameters 61 and 62 which did not exist, thus giving the error that ' ' ' did not exist! I just now fixed that problem!!!! I have also removed the li (Lithuanian) code from the template and sub-templates as that wiki no longer exists at all for some reason. Normally, Fandom, formerly Wikia, will leave the abandoned sites as they are unless someone specifically asks for them to be shut down. 16:04, June 8, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I have also increased the number of languages allowed up to 100 now! (This is a 233% increase from the original amount of 30 or an additional 42.8% increase over the recent increase to 70) I will, at a later time, see if I can get it up to your 138 or whatever it was that you mention on my talk page. 17:47, June 8, 2019 (UTC)